leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shigfugjum/Kurtis, the Special Agent
Abilities – Kurtis gains bonus attack speed and movement speed – Kurtis gains bonus attack range and critical strike chance }} Kurtis dives and rolls in the direction of the cursor. He is invulnerable to damage for 0.25 seconds during the roll, and gains a brief burst of movement speed afterwards for 2 seconds that decays over the duration |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} Kurtis puts a bullet right between a target enemy’s eyes, dealing physical damage and stunning them for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = AD)}} |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} }} Kurtis resets his attack counter to 6, retaining whatever weapon he is currently using. Additionally, he resets the cd of his other abilities by 1 second. |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = }} |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |range = }} Kurtis unloads a full round of bullets into a nearby target enemy, striking the enemy a number of times equal to the remaining count from Firearm Specialist’s attack counter. Each bullet can critically strike, though critical strikes with this ability deal only 125% of the damage. Using this ability causes Kurtis to automatically reset his attack counter and switch out to his rifle. This ability shares its cooldown with Punisher. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Kurtis overheats the powder for the next round in his rifle. His next basic attack has double the bonus range from Firearm Specialist, deals bonus physical damage, and reduces their armor for 5 seconds. The bonus damage and armor reduction increases for each count missing from Firearm Specialist’s attack counter. Using this ability causes Kurtis to reset his attack count and switch out to his Revolver. This ability shares its cooldown with Hail Mary. Using Relaod after activating this ability but before using the on-hit bonus causes Kurtis to lose the bonus and put this ability on a 20 second cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Background Kurtis is first and foremost an agent of Undisclosed Specialty Task Force (USTF). He completes all his missions with speed, finesse, thoroughness, and most of all discretion. He is the man they send to handle combat-centric missions, as Kurtis has combined his natural talent with firearms with the USTF’s rigorous special training. Kurtis has no shortage of confidence, knowing he has the skills to back it up. While he tries to conduct himself professionally, he has the occasional slip that lets through his snarky, self-assured attitude. Piltover is in pandemonium with its newest resident making short work of structures and police force alike. The populace is beginning to question whether Piltover’s Finest Duo can ever bring the rogue demolitionist into line. Even Caityln was beginning to lose her usual poise, growing increasingly frustrated as all her attempts at capture have resulted in failure. She needs to think of something big, something that Jinx would never see coming. And this thing came in a form that either Caitlyn or Vi was unsure she was happy about. A man one day just strolled into HQ and handed them a sealed envelope. On it was printed the letterhead of the USTF. Neither of them had heard of such a thing. Both were immediately suspicious. The letter inside explained nothing of the nature of USTF, only that it was sending one of their agents to resolve the problem that was Jinx. It stated that the Piltover police were to give their full co-operation to this agent. Both Vi and Caityln turned from the letter to look at the man that had delivered it, who was undoubtedly this agent. The man was idly looking around in the office, hands in the pockets of his long coat. There was a rifle slung across his back, and Caityln spotted a revolver holstered to his waist underneath the coat. As he noticed he had their attention, he cracked a smile. “Well, ladies, have any questions I can deny the answers the to?” “When Piltover’s Finest isn’t enough.” -“Moving out.” -“Roger that.” -“Closing in, cover me.” -“Time to roll.” -“This is why I’m a specialist.” -“Going in hot.” -“Engaging with hostiles.” -“Light is Green.” -“Objective sighted, moving in for capture.” -“Hostile spotted. Threat level: kitten.” -“Oh you’re on my objective list. Right under my dry cleaning.” -“With some more practice, maybe one day you could be my spotter.” -“Leave it to a kid to throw a tantrum this big.” -“All of those guns, and you barely know how to use them.” -“Surrender yourself, Jinx, you can’t run forever.” -“Time to step back and let the real professionals handle things.” -“How are the little leagues going for you?” -“It’s hard carrying all these bullets. Mind holding some for me?” -“Trench coats are always in style. -“You know what time it is? Bullet Time.” -“How about a duel: your belts against my coat.” -“Now THAT’S a Headshot.” -“Those big gloves weighing you down?” “Kurtis reporting in. Primary Objective has been Neutralized.” Changelog Added Quotes and Lore! Shiny! :P Fixed the name template bug thing, as well as some minor errors. For those interested, the paramater you enter is "disp_name" and not just "name". Also shortened the CD on the ult (I think 2 minutes is pretty long). The damage on both versions of the ult was peeled back accordingly. Category:Custom champions